


tactless

by jonghhho



Series: Peer Pressure [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I have no excuse for this, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, Studio Sex, hongjoong and san are mentioned, that damned chocolate ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: "Get with the program, dude. I'm literally giving you a blow job."Or; yunho gives mingi a blowjob (¬‿¬)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Peer Pressure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136603
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	tactless

Mingi curses low in his throat, head thrown back and hands clenched tight on the armrests of his chair. The muscles in his thighs clench over and over again as the obscene sounds of Yunho's hands and mouth on his cock sends him spiraling. 

He's not really sure where all of this came from. One moment, he'd been laying down a new beat for a song idea that had come to him in his sleep the other day and the next, Yunho was kneeling down in front of him, pushing his chair away to tuck himself into the space under the desk, nevermind all of the wires from the recording equipment. Mingi had only made a confused sort of sound before letting Yunho drag his sweats and boxers down, lips mouthing filthy and wet over his soft length.

"Yun–fuck–Yunho?" Mingi stutters out, fingers itching to to grab a hold of the dark locks bouncing at every shift of his head. The other just hums, sending vibrations down into Mingi's gut, tingling in his toes. "Wha–are you–doing?" He manages around the moans that are bubbling up in his throat. 

He can feel the head of his dick hitting the back of Yunho's throat, and feels it fluttering around him to try to accomodate. And then with a lewd pop, Yunho pulls up. 

His eyes are filled to the brim with tears and his lips are swollen and red, shiny with spit that travels down to his chin. The tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks are tinged that pretty pink shade that Mingi can't seem to get used to. He wants to reach out to stroke a thumb over the supple skin. 

"I'm sucking your dick; what's it look like I'm doing?" Yunho says, breathless. He screws his face into something scrutinizing and then rolls his eyes. Mingi watches as Yunho reaches down to free himself from his own sweats. "Get with the program, dude. I'm literally giving you a blow job."

Yunho takes Mingi back into his hand, stroking him a few times before leaning in to wrap his lips around the head. "Fuck," Mingi curses, feeling the wet, warm heat enveloping him. Yunho digs his tongue into the slit of his dick hard and then swipes it across the underside of his length, where he's most sensitive, over and over again, making Mingi's toes curl in his shoes and his heels dig into the floor. 

It doesn't take him much longer to cum, Yunho knowing the exact spots to push, making him shake as the high gets closer and closer. When he does finally release, Yunho pulls off just until the head is in his mouth, licking over his slit over and over again to coax more cum out of him. Mingi cries out at the overwhelming sensation of Yunho's tongue and his hand persistently tugging at his length, legs nearly clamping shut around Yunho's head. 

When the other finally pulls off, Mingi's breathless. His head is swimming and his limbs are all but dead by his sides. Yunho keeps stroking him lazily, sending little shockwaves of lasting pleasure and oversensitive jolts of something almost like pain through him, but he doesn't mind much. He grows soft soon, dick flagging and flopping pathetically onto his hip when Yunho finally lets go. 

"What the fuck, Yunho," he says, head lolling. He rolls his neck around to look down at Yunho who’s wiping spit from his chin and sniffling at the tears that have fallen. He looks debauched, like he's the one who's just been blown to the ends of his wits. Mingi wonders if he looks worse. 

Yunho smacks his lips and twists around to grab the water bottle sitting on top of the desk. He raises his other hand to twist the top off, but Mingi jolts a little at seeing it covered in sticky, drying cum. He thrusts the bottle into Mingi's chest. 

"Open it." Yunho's voice is thick and hoarse. Mingi winces, recalling how a few weeks ago, Hongjoong had scolded him for being too rough with the other, ranting about how Yunho is a _singer_ who needs to be able to use his voice. He hands the opened bottle to Yunho who chugs down half of it. 

"Why the sudden attack?" Mingi asks as Yunho swishes the last mouthful of water around in his mouth. He tucks himself back into his sweats. 

Yunho blinks up at him. "I don't know, I just wanted to," he answers, entirely truthful. He glances down at his soiled hand, and then scrunches his nose at the cum that's probably staining the carpet between his legs. "I did not think this through."

Mingi chuckles and plucks a few tissues from the desk. Yunho takes them gratefully and wipes up as much as he can. "I think it's gonna stain this time," Mingi says, watching as Yunho scrubs at the carpet fibers. The other just shoots him a glare. 

"But, for real? No reason other than you just wanted to?" He prods, raising his eyebrows. Yunho winces as he grips Mingi's chair to help himself up. 

"I was just thinking about it," he answers, a little more hesitant this time. Mingi can see the slight twitching of the corner of his lip.

"You were thinking about _it_?" Mingi seizes the chance, stands up and throws his arms around Yunho's shoulders. "Or you were thinking about _me_?"

Yunho blubbers, makes a strange little indignant noise in the back of his throat. "Well, who else would I be thinking about giving a blow job to, besides you?" 

The answer catches Mingi off guard. It's true that they're definitely each other's only sexual partners. Yunho had even insisted that Mingi not use a condom when he'd asked their second time having sex. And it's definitely true that Mingi had been the first one to spring himself onto Yunho, but the idea of Yunho being the one thinking about him in such a way makes his face burn—makes his heart do a little cartwheel in his chest.

"Oh…" he says. Yunho stops trying to push him away, looking into his eyes and blinking a few times. There's a strange tension between them that Mingi can't really place. A spark of electricity or the thrumming vibration of a low bass note filling their empty space, making Yunho's fingers fidget where he's got Mingi's shirt fisted in his hands. 

"Yea," Yunho replies. 

And then suddenly it's like a rubber band breaking, each end snapping into both of them a little painfully, breaking through the tension and making Mingi smile gleefully. "What a good little puppy," he says and the words make Yunho move too. 

"You little–!" He yells, hands closing in on his sides and tickling him. Mingi yelps and jerks away from the other, collapsing onto the couch. Yunho follows and the two end up in a pile of limbs, twisting and jerking and almost causing each other to fall off onto the floor. 

When they both settle,Yunho's on top of him, comfortably fitted over him like they've done a thousand times before, except their calves are hanging off the side of the couch. The studio lights are dim and the air is warm and Mingi could just fall asleep like this, with Yunho's weight comfortably draped over him like a heavy blanket. 

"You comfy?" Yunho asks, digging his chin into Mingi's chest to look up at him. Mingi hums. 

"Yea. And tired," he replies, grunting when Yunho shifts up, pressing his knee into his thigh. 

The press of his lips is sudden but not unwelcome. Mingi kisses back, soft and lazy, letting the other set the pace and sighing into it. It goes on for a long time, tongues dragging slowly and teeth scraping just barely. It's a familiar kiss—one they've shared many times throughout their friendship—and Mingi can feel the way Yunho melts into him, a hand coming up to cup his jaw lightly. 

"Mingi why won't you answer—oh." The door clicks open and Seonghwa steps a single foot into the studio before coming to a halt. He eyes the two of them on the couch, pressed close and flushed from kissing. He shuts his mouth with an audible click as Yunho pushes himself up just an inch.

"Sorry," the older says, looking away a little shyly. "Carry on." He's out the door before either of them can get a word out, and they turn to each other with stunned looks.

"I guess we should–"

"Yea, we should get back to things."

When Yunho leaves, Mingi finds himself staring at the dark wall of the studio with a frown stitched into his features. He can't seem to get the weird expression that Seonghwa had made out of his head and he also can't help but recall the strange tension between himself and Yunho earlier. He's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't even realize someone has entered the room.

"Song Mingi, why are you and Yunho scandalizing the members again and why aren't you answering your phone?" Wooyoung waves his hand around frantically in front of Mingi's face to get his attention, making him jump a little. 

"What?" He asks, dazed and confused. Wooyoung looks down at him unimpressed. 

"Come on. Dinner's here. And I thought you and Yunho were trying to keep things on the low. Why did Seonghwa come back looking all scandalized?" Wooyoung quips, scowling a little as he grabs Mingi's arm to hoist him to his feet. 

"Uh...I don't know? We were just making out," Mingi answers truthfully, following Wooyoung out of the room. He remembers that he hadn't saved his beat progression on the computer, but shrugs the thought away. 

"Oh, huh. Well he looked like he'd seen a ghost or something," Wooyoung says, then turns to him suddenly, making Mingi stop short and nearly run into him. He points an accusing finger at him. "Do be a little more tactful about where and when you guys fuck though, if you don't want the entire company talking about it, alright? You can always ask me and San for ideas. We have a good list of favorite spots going."

Mingi finds himself laughing but nods anyway. Wooyoung looks satisfied. 

"And don't hold out on us if you guys find any good spots too." The other says, winking before turning to lead the way once more. 

Mingi laughs even harder and catches up to Wooyoung, slinging an arm around his smaller frame. He'll think about it all later. when his stomach isn't grumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't supposed to write this.....but the chocolate thing happened and well...  
> it's short and sweet, but it's written in mingi's perspective this time so yay~  
> i'm gonna do a part 5,,,like i said i would in part 4 so uh yea, that's coming eventually :P
> 
> if you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know!  
> as always, come find me on twitter @[jonghhho](http://www.twitter.com/jonghhho)!


End file.
